Bleach: The Demon Rising
by The Mind of Insanity
Summary: 300 years after the Quincy War, Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest have enjoyed great peace. But a new enemy has arose. In the shadowy corners of Hueco Mundo, a new threat emerges. Is the Soul Society ready for this? Either way, in the darkness... The Arch-Fiends awaken.


Well, this is a new one for me. See, I've decided to try something new, and dip my toe into the fanfiction pool of one of my favorite mangas of all time, BLEACH! Yes, I've been a longtime fan of the bleach series, first discovering it in High school, and following it ever since. As such, since Tite Kubo is taking his sweet ass time to finish the Quincy War storyline, I've decided to write a story line set 300 Years after the Quincy War.

Since this will be a big story, and seeing how the Quincy War isn't over yet, I will have some things that will possibly be contradictory with the manga. So, right here, I'm going to set the scene a little.

First off, the Soul Society has gone through a major power shift. After the Quincy War, and the subsequent fallout, the citizens of the Soul Society revolted, begging for change. As result, the Central 46 was dissolved, replaced by the Appointed 46, 46 lawmakers elected by the citizens of the Soul Society, and then appointed by the Soul King. The Noble Families, while still influential in the Economics of the Soul Society, have lost most of their control over the lawmaking of the Soul Society. While the 13 Court Guards still stand as the guardians of the Soul Society, and still abide in the Seireitei, the Court Guards have become more and more open with accepting lower class citizens into the Soul Reaper Academy.

Hollowfication has long since been adopted by the Gotei 13 as a necessary evil for dealing with large scale threats. As such, they have formed the Visored and Hollowfied Special Execution Squad, a group of Soul Reapers, led by Shinji, who have mastered Hollowfication, and help other Soul Reapers with Inner Hollows do so, in order to help make Inner Hollows an asset, not a nuisance, as well as to keep those with Hollowfication potential in check.

As a result of Aizen's experiments, the Arrancar and Menos Populations have exploded, but have mostly stayed docile. While many have been hostile, and many of captain class strength, they have not yet attacked, or even tried to leave Hueco Mundo, most likely out of fear or respect of Ichigo Kurosaki's Strength.

Amongst the main characters, Ichigo and Rukia have been married for almost 250 years, both now roughly in the rough equivalent of their early to mid 30s. They have had 2 Children: a 225 year old son, Kaien Kurosaki, and a 130 year old daughter, Masaki Kurosaki. While Masaki is still young, physically about 13, Kaien has joined the 13 Court Guards, and has recently been appointed the 4th seat of the 5th Company, under his uncle, Byakuya. On top of that, Ichigo has been recently appointed Captain of 8th Company, and has appointed Rukia as his Lieutenant.

Uryu Ishida is now the Crown King of the Vandenreich, and thanks to his efforts alongside Ichigo and Shunsui, he managed to form a Treaty allowing the Quincies to work together with Soul Reapers, leaving the handling of day to day Hollow extermination to the Soul Reapers, and assisting in the control of the exploding Arrancar and Menos population. As a result, Uryu also created the Sprengen Sternritter, a group of Elite Sternritter given additional enhancements to increase their strength and serve as the ultimate warriors of the Quincy. Among these elites is one Hisana Sosaku, a new member with great potential, and also a former girlfriend of Kaien Kurosaki.

Orihime and Chad, now souls, run the Squad 14 Non Soul Reaper Response Squad, a group of Fullbringers, Quincies who have joined the Soul Society, and reformed Arrancars who assist in the foreign policy of the Soul Society and help face off against larger threats. Orihime has moved on from her days of chasing after Ichigo, and is currently in a serious relationship with Kensei. Chad is still single, far too focused on his goal to push his strength further.

Isshin has settled down in a quaint little home on the outskirts of the Seireitei where he runs a small medical practice alongside Masaki and Yuzu, who has developed minor Healing abilities. Karin has joined the 13 Court Guards, and is currently a member of the 11th Squadron.

Toshiro is still the Captain of 10th Company, and has been married to Momo, still lieutenant of 7th Company, for 100 years.

Kenpachi in this time, has finally mastered Bankai, but has only had to use it but once of twice since then.

Renji, while still a Lieutenant, has been appointed as Commander of the Soul Reaper Rebellion Response and Extermination squad, where he works alongside Ikkaku, Hisagi, Izuru, Rangiku, Yachiru, Hanataro, Yumichika, Orihime, Chad and others as a first response team to help control any possible future Soul Reaper Rebellions.

Yoruichi and Kisuke have both returned to the Soul Society, and now share their former positions with Soi Fon and Mayuri, respectively. On top of that, Yoruichi and Urahara have married, and have had one child, a 245 year old daughter named Kira, who is the 3rd seat of 5th Company, and a long time friend of Kaien, though she secretly has fallen in love with him.

Hanataro has recently been appointed lieutenant of 4th Squadron, and Isane has been promoted to Captain.

Shunsui is still the Head Captain, and has been been regarded as far more progressive and open to change then Yama, which has helped to stabilize the 13 Court Guards much more effectively.

Aizen is still imprisoned in Mugen, and the aftermath of the War has drove him Insane.

Nel has joined the Soul Society, and is now a member of Squad 14.

Now, as this is being written before the actual completion of Bleach, some facts will be different than in the manga as it is written. However, I've read up to Volume 60 right now, so I'm hoping that it won't change too much. Also, yes, I know that if The Soul King dies, then this will be a HUGE deviation from the source material. But this is MY work, My Alternate Universe, and My Story, so deal with it.

Now, in this story, I'll also be introducing three new concepts. I will quickly list them here.

First, this story will introduce **Bankai Ascension.** This is the concept that certain Soul Reapers are powerful enough that their Bankais are only the base power of their full potential, and ascend their Bankais to higher forms.

Second is the **Arch-Fiends.** These are the new enemy of the series. These are Vasto Lorde or higher Arrancars that have acquired the ability to access **Infernal Forms, **the third concept introduced, inspired by Ulquiorra Second Form, is a combination of both Bankai and Ressureccion, designed to summon all of the Arch-Fiend's power into a condensed form which features two stages, one in the form of a powered up body with a unique weapon, and a second Full Release Demonic Form.

And without further ado, this finishes my summary. Tune in next time for the episode of _**Bleach: The Demon Rising Arc!**_

**(P.S. Poké Rangers next chapter will be out soon! Can't say when, but It's almost done. All that's left to right is the MegaZord battle, the ending scene, and the next chapter preview.)**


End file.
